iLove You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Freddie becomes unconcious after having a hit with an ice cream truck. Sam hears the news and comes to his side. Sam can't face the fact that he might be gone. Inspired by Geometry class and the fact that I can't live without my good friend.  Sedde  OS


Sam

…..

I run down the white hallway with my black converse and teal strapless dress. Everyone looks at me as I run. It was like a movie. It felt like I was running in slow motion away from a horrific crime. I come to the waiting room and see Carly and Spencer sitting. I see the depressed look in Carly's eyes. I walk over to them trying not to cause a scene.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got your text while Melanie was dressing me. What happened?" I ask addressing the both of them. Carly's head falls into her open hands and Spencer looks up at me. Spencer stands up and rests his hand on my shoulder and guides me away from Carly. We stand near the window. I cross my arms.

" Freddie got hit by an ice cream truck while walking back from school." Spencer says lightly.

" So is he going to be okay? Must be some bumps and bruises." I say reassuring him as I smile.

" Sam," He says putting his hand back on my shoulder. " He's unconscious." I gulp. Oh my god. He can't be. He just can't be. My arms dangle.

" Where is he?" I ask hesitatingly looking down at the ground.

" Sam,"

" Where is he?" I ask again looking up at him. He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

" Room 227. Down to the left." He says pointing away. I run past Carly and run down the hallway. I look at the door numbers. 224, 225, 226, 227. I stop at the door and open it slowly. I look inside and see Freddie. His eyes were shut and he lied there motionless. Tubs and wires connected to him. I gasp at the sight. I think I'm gonna puke. I look over to see Ms. Benson sit close to him. She lifts her head and I can see the stains on her cheeks from her crying.

" What are you doing here?" She asks sternly. Her voice hits me like an arrow to my heart. I breathe.

" Too see Freddie." I say strong. She lets go of his hand and gets out of her seat. She crosses her arms and looks at me. She walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. I hear the slight slam making me flinch. I look back at Freddie and see his un-covered chest. I could see the cuts and bruises on his chest. I walk slowly over to him and see his lungs compress and contrast. I look at his heartbeat on the monitor that seems normal. I sit on the bed on the right side. I trace my thumb over his hand. I take it his hand and squeeze it. I try to smile.

" Hey Freddie, it's Sam." I say smiling looking down at his face. No response. I feel a gulp in my throat. I start to shiver. I take his hand and place it over my heart. I giggle cause he finally got to go to second base like he always dreamed.

" Do you feel that Freddie? It's my heart. It's beating like your's. If you want my heart, grab it." I say. I wait for fingers to grasp at the chance. They don't. Sadness comes over my body like snow coming down on a lawn in a blizzard. I take his hand away from my chest and place it on my shoulder. I take his finger and trace it over my collar bone.

" Remember when you realized where my weak spot was?" I ask. No response. I take his finger and pass it over my lips.

" Do you remember our first kiss?" I ask. " Remember it was on the fire-escape. Eight o' clock at night with that AM song in the background?" I add. " Well, I remember. I remember the determination in your eyes and I remember your lips against mine." I take his hand and put it back on the bed. I move closer and lean down slowly. I plant my lips on his and kiss him. He doesn't kiss back. I sit back up. My face cringes at the sight. I start to breath heavily. A tear escapes from my eye and lands on my cheek.

" Freddie! Can you hear me? Please! Don't go! Please don't go! You can't go!" I yell. More likely people were staring at me through the window trying not to cry. Tears start rolling out of my eyes. " Freddie, you can't go! And not even knowing that, that, that," I stop and breathe. " That I love you." I say lightly. I break down crying. My head falls on to his chest. I try to clam down. I swing my legs on to the bed. I lie my head on Freddie's chest to heart beat. I lie close to him with my leg wrapped around his body. I start to cry again.

" Do you remember when you pulled me out of that window and you whispered in my ear that, I'm right here." I say.

" I remember." I add and cry some more. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I move my body to see if it was someone behind me but it wasn't. It was Freddie's. I sit up slightly and look at his face. I see his eyes blink a couple of times before they open fully. I sigh and smile in relief. I still continue to cry but this time they were tears of joy. His eyes revert from the ceiling to me.

" Freddie." I say lightly. My hand lies against his chest. He takes his hand and brushes my hair to place at the back of my ear. With his thumb, I feel him wipe away my tears.

" Freddie?" I ask holding his wrist. He moves his hand and put it on my heart.

" I do remember." He says with his voice slightly weak. I gulp and smile like I have ever smiled before. I cup his cheek and hold it. I lean down and kiss him passionately. This time he kisses me back and holds my face. I look into his eyes and he smiles.

" I love you too." He says as I press my forehead against his.


End file.
